


Danganronpa Agere Oneshots

by xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx



Series: Age Regression AUs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: #miustopbeingabitch2020, - a gundham kin, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Shu needs to stop overworking himself istg, and he tripped, and now theres a crying baby, big bro rantaro!!!!!, great, gundham is actually wonderful i love him so much, ily miu but jfc, kazuichi is a good cg???, kirumi being best wife?????, kirumi is always best wife, kirumi simps unite, kokichi is a sad boi someone come hug him, nagitoooooo come collect your angry son, oh god now gundham and nagito are fighting, oh look maki can actually care for little kids, soft, someone come collect your children, wait hajime thats a tREE-, we care kaz, we love you kirumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx/pseuds/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my book on Wattpad! Ships will be added as we go!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro & Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Age Regression AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781281
Comments: 81
Kudos: 325





	1. Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing ;; Chihiro Fujisaki x Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

With Chihiro being Chihiro, he did his best to be as great of a caregiver as he could be. Thankfully, this actually went according to plan. However, it was a lot easier said than done when you had a sick, whiny little on your hands; especially when they regress to their baby space.

That was exactly what Fujisaki was dealing with today.

Fuyuhiko had gone to bed at his normal time, and, as usual, insisted to stay with Chihiro. Of course, the programmer had absolutely no problem with this; it just meant that he'd get to spend more time with his beloved baby. Little did either male know, Kuzuryuu had caught a fever. Unfortunately, whenever the yakuza had any sort of fever, it usually meant that there would be nightmares, and that much certainly held true today.

Fujisaki awoke to the sound of pained, frightened, distressed sobs. He didn't exactly know what was going on at first, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. Chihiro quickly became worried, though he instantly pushed the annoying emotion to the back of his head as he carefully pulled the little gangster onto his lap.

"Aw... sweetheart, it's okay. I'm right here, okay, baby boy...?" Fujisaki spoke calmly and quietly as he gently rubbed circles into Fuyuhiko's back, hoping that it would help to calm him down, as it tended to with a non-fever-induced nightmare. However, once he gently pressed a hand to the little's head, the Ultimate Programmer quickly discovered that it wasn't just a normal nightmare, and he immediately felt a sudden, harsh pang of both sympathy and pity for the yakuza.

Kuzuryuu, though he would normally attempt to do so, didn't even try to speak through his sobs. Fujisaki realized fairly easily that the ash-blonde male was in his baby space-- about as far into his littlespace as he could go. Thankfully, Chihiro was always prepared when it came to taking care of his baby boy.

Fujisaki gave a quiet sigh. "... It's okay, angel. Just try to take a breath..."

The amber-brown-haired male didn't say much else, though he didn't exactly have to. Instead, he carefully picked the little up, carrying him into the main room before gently setting him onto the couch. He headed right to the kitchen, though he was able to see the other if he only turned to do so. Of course, Fuyuhiko was still crying, and it pained Chihiro to no end to hear the little so distraught, but he was going to be both within earshot as well as line of sight.

He quickly prepared a bottle for the little before heading back into the main room and calmly sitting down next to him. Once again, he cautiously pulled the little into his lap. He gently pressed the tip of the bottle to Fuyuhiko's mouth, causing the little yakuza to stop crying for a moment as he began to drink from the bottle. Fujisaki knew that it would work; it would always help to calm the little gangster down when he was in such a young headspace and the programmer didn't know what else to do.

"There you go, sweet boy... That's it. Just calm down for Mommy..." Fujisaki said soothingly to the yakuza as he gently touched their foreheads together. He would usually be called 'mommy' by the gangster so that his secret could be kept. It was only a select few people who knew, after all, and Kuzuryuu wasn't about to let a secret like that just slip-- even in his littlespace.

Thankfully, Fuyuhiko had calmed down quite a bit; he actually ended up falling back asleep before finishing, simply because of how exhausted he was. Chihiro gave his little boy a soft smile, keeping him close as he allowed the small boy to sleep.

Yeah, it was going to be a long day, but Fujisaki was perfectly willing to go through it just to make sure that the little yakuza was safe. After all, it would only make both them and their bond stronger.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s free time, and everyone is doing their own thing! .. But what will happen when a certain white-haired male doesn’t know when to stop pestering people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Hajime Hinata & Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Souda & Gundham Tanaka

Everything started off as a normal, calm day on Jabberwock Island. Everyone was doing their own thing, some people were having fun together, but it was mostly just a period of relaxation while everyone enjoyed the class trip.

However, that was a lot easier said than done when Nagito started getting curious. That's not to say that the male was a bad person-- he wasn't a bad person at all, actually. He just... didn't tend to know when to stop. And, sometimes, that could end up hurting him more than anyone or anything else.

Gundham was simply sitting on the beach as he quietly built up a sandcastle for his beloved Dark Devas of Destruction-- all four of which were attempting to help him to build the sandcastle-- at the time that Nagito came over. "Hey, Gundham," the white-haired male smiled at the demon lord, "What are you doing?"

"Why should it bother you, mortal?" Tanaka shot back with a slight glare as he peered at the other. He really wasn't in the mood for it today; Saionji had attempted to get his Devas to help her squish ants-- but, of course, they refused. Even so, Gundham just didn't want to deal with Nagito's hypocrisy and confusing statements at the moment.

"Aww, c'mon! I'm only asking," the lucky student chimed out, keeping his usual, cheerful attitude.

"Go away, Komaeda," Gundham sighed, honestly just wishing that Nagito would leave. Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true.

"Well, that's not exactly nice, Gundham."

"... Nagito, leave."

"But I'm only--"

"I said leave," the animal-loving male insisted as he stood, facing the other.

"... Well, lookie here. Is one of the supposed Symbols Of Hope beginning to actually lose hope? Isn't hope exactly what you should stand for?" Nagito shot back, keeping his voice fairly calm somehow.

"Do not taunt me!" Gundham shouted as both his glare and mood darkened.

"But you should continue to fight for hope, Gundham! After all, you're a Symbol Of Hope for a reason; why waste it on worthless trash like me?!" Komaeda insisted, beginning to feel himself slip as Tanaka became louder. What he didn't know, however, was that his own actions were causing the breeder to slip, as well.

"H-Hush!" Tanaka stuttered out, doing his best to conceal his littlespace from view. However, with Nagito annoying you while you're trying not to slip, that's a whole lot easier said than done.

"Just believe me; you shouldn't waste your skilled abilities on me!" the lucky male insisted, though he'd begun to slip-- as was evident in his speech. As soon as he said 'your', his r's and l's had begun to sound more like w's, though he pretended not to notice.

"Why won't you just be quiet?!" Gundham retorted, his voice climbing to a higher pitch as he pushed Nagito to the ground. He was seriously getting tired of Nagito's actions.

Nagito, however, had already managed to slip pretty far, and he didn't even attempt to stand back up once he was pushed to the ground. Instead, his pale, blue-green eyes quickly showed intimidation as he looked up at Tanaka, and it didn't take long for him to begin to tear up.

Just as Nagito was about to speak, another voice called out from afar. 

"Gundham! Nagito!"

It was Hinata-- and he was with Souda.

Both caregivers came running as soon as they saw Tanaka push Nagito to the ground, each male coming right over to their little.

Gundham held an arm as he covered the lower part of his face with his scarf. He'd begun tearing up himself as he refused to look at Kazuichi; he felt ashamed for even doing such a thing.

"Hey, bud; what happened?" Souda asked as he gently brushed away Gundham's tears. From the speech and pronunciations, the dom could tell that he wasn't too far into his littlespace.

"... I-I-I'm sorry, Daddy..." the little breeder mumbled with a quiet sniffle. Honestly, Tanaka only wanted Kazuichi to be proud of him, but he let his emotions get the better of him. Thankfully, Souda knew how his little could get, and he gave the other a soft smile.

"It's alright, kiddo. You didn't mean it, did you?" he asked calmly as Gundham shook his head. "Then don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" Tanaka simply answered this question with a nod, though he gave his caregiver a soft little smile of his own as he pulled his scarf down the slightest bit.

Hajime instantly rushed over to Nagito, kneeling down next to him as he pulled his little boy into a hug. Komaeda, of course, immediately returned the hug, quickly becoming soft-spoken. "... D-Daddy..." the white-haired little mumbled, his voice breaking in an instant.

"Shhhhhh... It's okay, baby boy. Daddy's here, okay? Daddy's got you..." Hinata said calmly, gently rubbing Nagito's back to help him calm down. He'd picked up on Nagito's verbal slip-ups, quickly calculating that he couldn't have been in a headspace older than 5.

Although Nagito had a pretty cryptic note to him when he was out of his littlespace, he was just a sensitive little sweetheart whenever he'd finally slip. Honestly, Hajime absolutely loved it, and he made a promise to himself that he'd protect the precious little, just as Kazuichi had done for Gundham.

The two caregivers paused for a moment before glancing at each other, though they were both quick to give a smile. It was never easy being a caregiver. Nobody had said it was. However, that didn't mean that nobody was wiling to do it-- especially Hinata and Souda. They'd do whatever they had to do to keep their littles safe; that was set in stone.


	3. A Little Bit Of A Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi adored Togami; of course he did! After all, he loved the tall male! .. Even when his regressed mindset allowed him to act even more spoiled than he usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Makoto Naegi & Byakuya Togami

Naegi loved Togami to bits; that was absolutely no secret. Even when the heir was in his littlespace, that didn't change how much Naegi loved him.

Even when he decided to act a bit spoiled.

Makoto had to go shopping and get a few things, but Byakuya refused to be left alone, demanding to come with the other. He hadn't been in his littlespace for a few days, and it was sort of worrisome; especially since Togami would usually slip for at least an hour each day. Even so, Naegi didn't bring it up; he could never really find a good point to do so.

They made it to the store in a few minutes, with Togami looking more bored than anything as they walked around. Naegi gave a quiet sigh once he noticed this, and he quickly grabbed the things that he needed. Of course, he got some things for Togami, too-- mostly a couple stuffies-- but he wouldn't get them until he earned them.

Togami didn't notice; he ended up glancing over at the wall of stuffies that happened to be in the store. He immediately felt his littlespace start to come over him, but he wasn't about to let that happen. He was Byakuya Togami; the heir to the Togami family business and riches! He couldn't be seen acting like a child in public! But... there were so many stuffies... and he just wanted them all!

Naegi was about to continue going further in the store when Togami slightly pulled on his sleeve. The brunette stopped in an instant as he peered up at the blonde male, somewhat confused as Togami glanced around to make sure that no one could see him.

"Togami?" the optimistic male asked, "What's u--"

"... Stuffies," Byakuya replied simply as he stared intently at the wall of stuffies. He wanted them all, and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Makoto quickly noticed that the taller male's speech patterns were beginning to switch over, and he couldn't help but give a small smile. "Aww-- Sweetheart, I know how much you love stuffies, but I can't get them for you right now," he replied simply, much to Togami's dismay.

"No!" the little heir shot back with a huff. "Stuffies!"

"Togami," the brunette replied sternly, though not harshly, "No. I'm sorry, but we can't get you all those stuffies right now."

By this point, Togami was well into his littlespace, finally settling into the headspace of a 3-year-old; temperament and all. "No!!" the blonde male demanded, beginning to tear up from frustration. "Wan' em!"

Naegi panicked for a moment; if Togami kept this up, everyone would be staring, and it would only be a bigger mess. Thankfully, Makoto could calm the little down fairly quickly. "Okay-- baby boy, I need you to calm down for me, okay? If you can calm down for me, I'll get you a few new stuffies, okay?" he offered, hoping that Byakuya would take the bait, per se.

Fortunately, he did just that.

The ash-blonde little paused for a moment as he went over what his caregiver said. He paused for a quick moment before sighing as he gave a small pout and a little sniffle. "... O-Otay, Daddy..." he mumbled quietly, unsure if anyone had heard him-- thankfully, nobody did.

Naegi gave a quiet sigh of relief as he gave his little boy a soft smile. "Thank you, angel. I already have a few stuffies in the cart; I'll let you see them when we get home, alright?"

Togami actually had a look of what appeared to be excitement for a moment, and he nodded eagerly as he fell silent all over again.

Needless to say, Togami was very happy about the new kitten and puppy stuffies that he received later that day.


	4. Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste is a bit stressed, and her little boy isn’t helping too much. What will happen when she finally snaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Celeste Ludenberg & Byakuya Togami

Celeste, though she was normally fairly calm, was down to the last straw that day. She normally wouldn't tell Togami; she had to keep her wits about her and keep her mask on, after all. However, she was damn close to flipping her top. Unfortunately, Togami was in his toddler space with no clue about this.

He was simply occupying himself in the main room of their shared home by scribbling into a coloring book with several various colors. As soon as he heard the door open, he stopped coloring as he peered over at the doorway and right at his caregiver. The little gave a smile at the moment that he saw Celeste-- believe it or not, he was actually a sweet, caring little who just wanted love most of the time.

"Mommy!" the blonde male called out eagerly to the lady with drills, "Mommy, come cowow wit me!" he demanded, simply wanting to color with the female.

"Not right now, baby boy," the gambler answered, keeping as calm as she possibly could, sending a small smile to the other. "Mommy has a few things that she needs to take care of first, okay?"

This didn't sit well with Byakuya. "Nooo!" he whined as he pouted softly. "Now, Mommy!"

Celeste had to take a breath. Byakuya was slowly inching her closer and closer to just screaming at the top of her lungs. "No, sweetheart," she sighed, still keeping her smile. "I have to get done with it now. I'll color with you as soon as I'm finishe--"

"No!!!" The heir screamed out.

Unfortunately, that was the very last straw for Celeste.

"I told you that I would color with you when I'm finished! You need to wait for a moment and stop being a brat!" the normally-elegant girl exclaimed, her voice becoming much more harsh than she wanted it to.

Togami immediately flinched at his caregiver's tone. He paused for a moment as he fell silent. He was quickly slipping into his baby space, and he started tearing up in an instant.

Celeste, as soon as she realized what she had done, immediately felt a harsh pang of guilt strike a hole right through her heart. She quickly came over to the little, kneeling down in front of him as she gave a truthful look of sympathy. "... No-- I-- Baby boy, don't cry, sweetheart; Mommy's sorry, angel--" unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish her sentence before Byakuya started crying. It was pretty clear that the Super High School Level Heir was in a young headspace without him even saying anything.

Celeste gave a soft sigh as she carefully pulled her little boy onto her lap. "Mommy's sorry, sweet boy... Mommy's just had a bad day, okay...? I didn't mean to yell at you and get so upset..." the gambler insisted with a soft, calming voice as she gently rubbed her baby boy's back. "It's okay, angel... It's okay," she spoke soothingly as she kept the little close, slowly beginning to calm down.

Celeste made mistakes; everyone did, though. It was in the nature of any human. However, whenever she made a mistake involving her baby boy, she'd try her absolute damnedest to make it right. She would make things right if it killed her.


	5. Stomach Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro, Ishimaru, and Mondo are enjoying a calm day at home— until Mondo comes down with a stomach bug and ends up slipping. What will the other boys do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Chihiro Fujisaki, Kiyotaka Ishimaru & Mondo Owada

Fujisaki, Ishimaru, and Owada were always pretty close. Aside from being in a polyamorous relationship-- which almost everybody had figured out-- they were all a little bit closer than one might expect, to say the least.

Both Ishimaru and Owada were littles, and Fujisaki was their caregiver. Normally, one of the two would be out of their headspace and helping out with the other, though there were certain times where Chihiro was looking after two littles at once.

Unfortunately, this happened to be that day. 

The three males had woken up from a peaceful night's sleep; Ishimaru, as always, was the first to wake up. Being out of his littlespace, he decided to let his lovers sleep as he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. The next one to wake up was Chihiro, who couldn't help but smile as he looked over at the still-sleeping Mondo. He carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake the other as he went to find Kiyotaka.

"Taka?" the small male asked as he entered the kitchen, finding the black-haired male fully awake.

"Oh-- Chihiro! Good morning!" the moral compass grinned, receiving a kind smile from the other almost immediately.

"Are you making breakfast?" Fujisaki questioned curiously as he received a nod from Ishimaru. "Can I help?"

"Of course!"

While the two were making breakfast, Mondo finally began to wake up. However, unlike Ishimaru, he ended up waking up whilst in a certain headspace; toddler space, specifically. The little biker gang leader gave a soft whimper as he hid himself under the sheets-- bad idea. Unbeknownst to the trio, poor Mondo was burning up, and being under the covers didn't help at all. As soon as the programmer and moral compass had finished making and plating breakfast, Owada had begun crying.

Fujisaki instantly ran into the room with Ishimaru hot on his trail. "Mondo!" the caregiver exclaimed as he ran over to the bedside to try to calm the sobbing little, who-- thankfully-- had pulled the covers away from his face. "Mondo, angel, what's wrong?" the light-brown-haired male asked soothingly as he gently pressed a hand to Mondo's head, immediately giving a quiet gasp. "Oh, no-- you're burning up! You poor thing... Taka, can you please go grab an ice pack?" he asked, looking at the law-abiding male, who, though worried, quickly gave a nod and did as he was told without hesitation. 

Mondo peered up at Fujisaki as tears gently rolled down his cheeks, though his crying had at least calmed to soft whimpers. However, the little's eyes showed nothing but pain and wishing that this all would end. This hit Chihiro immediately, and he just wished that he could do more for the little gang leader.

"... M-Mommy..." he whined softly as Chihiro gently wiped away his tears. The pitch of his voice was higher, and his speech patterns clearly weren't the same as they would normally be.

"Shhhh... it's okay, baby boy. Taka's getting an ice pack for you, okay? We're gonna help you feel all better," Fujisaki insisted as Ishimaru entered the room not even 5 seconds after.

"Here," the moral compass announced as he, too, came over to the bedside. Gently, he placed the ice pack on Mondo's forehead, appearing to help him calm down fairly quickly.

Even so, Kiyotaka was doing his best just to stay in big space. However, when you were a little who was seriously worried about a sick lover, that was a lot easier said than done. Rather than speaking up, Ishimaru bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from slipping and, inevitably, crying, though that wasn't exactly easy as he began to tear up.

Once Chihiro had told Mondo to keep the ice pack on his head, he peered over at the currently-slipping little, and he hardly hesitated in pulling him into a hug. Ishimaru's eyes went wide as he paused for a moment, though he hesitantly hugged back. He hid his face as he had begun sobbing quietly, which Fujisaki greeted with a soft, soothing voice. 

"It's okay, sweet boy... Mondo's gonna be fine, okay...? Mommy knows that you two look out for each other, and I appreciate that... just so long as we keep helping out and doing what we can, Mondo's gonna be alright. Okay?" the programmer said calmly as he rubbed gentle circles into Kiyotaka's back, helping to calm him down.

Chihiro, with a soft sigh, looked at both of his boys. Though they were both upset, he couldn't help but smile. They both cared about each other so much, and it was always heartwarming to see; especially to Fujisaki.


	6. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro catches his boyfriend cheating on him. The only thing he can think to do is pack his things and go see his best friend. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Korekiyo Shinguji & Rantaro Amami

Rantaro and Korekiyo were best friends. Unlikely best friends, sure, but they were best friends nonetheless. Rantaro knew that Korekiyo would always listen if he ever had any problems, and the green-eyed male knew this. However, there was one thing that he wasn't sure the other would be alright with.

Amami was a little.

To be entirely honest, Rantaro had a crush on Korekiyo-- he had for a while. He didn't want to say anything about his crush nor his littlespace our of fear that the other would leave him, so he simply stayed quiet about it.

He hid all of his little gear as well as he could whenever anybody was over, that way nobody would know. Fortunately, it had worked in his favor so far. The only person who knew that he was a little was himself and, as long as he could have it continue to be so, then that's how it would be.

One day, however, he headed into his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend after coming back with groceries, only to find that the other male had brought a girl into their bed. The pale-green-haired male was crushed; he gritted his teeth with a scoff as he looked at the two with complete and utter disdain. "... So, this is what you do whenever I leave, huh...?" he hissed coldly at his boyfriend, doing his best to keep from tearing up. "... Fine, then. I hope you two enjoy what you have; I'll get out of your way," Amami stated as he left the room to go into another room, where he kept most of his things.

"R-Rantaro-- wait!" His boyfriend called after him, but, by the time that he'd actually attempted to look for him, Rantaro was long gone. He had all of his little gear with him in a certain bag, with his clothes in another. 

The adventurer simply walked over to his best friend's house, since Korekiyo only lived a minute or so away by foot. He allowed a few tears to fall, though he wouldn't allow for many as he walked up to Shinguji’s front door. He quickly dried his tears, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, hoping that the taller male would answer.

Thankfully, Amami didn't need to wait very long.

"Ah-- Rantaro, are you alright? You never come around this late; even on weekends," the anthropologist pointed out as he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"... Honestly, no," the greenette sighed, peering at the ground for a moment before he looked up at the other. "... Would you mind if I stayed with you for a while...? Sorry this is so sudden..." Rantaro apologized, though he couldn't say anything more as Korekiyo brought him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Of course not, and the guest room is always available," Shinguji began as he set one of Rantaro’s bags down near the main room. "Let me guess; your boyfriend finally left for another?" he asked, knowing just how awful the other male was to Rantaro.

Amami's green eyes quickly dulled as his smile faded. "... You really do know me well, don't you...?" he sighed as he set his other bag down next to the first one, quickly stuffing his hand into a pocket.

"You could say that... But he never really was right for you," Kiyo told the other male as he remained calm.

"... That doesn't mean it hurts any less," Rantaro shrugged as he attempted to fight back tears. Shit. He was beginning to slip, and quickly, but he couldn't. Not now. Not with Korekiyo there!

Amami noticed that the other was speaking while he was attempting to keep himself from slipping, though he interrupted the other for a moment. "Uhh-- sorry to interrupt, but I'm just going to bring my things into the guest room, if it's okay with you," he stated to the other as he picked up his bags.

"Oh-- of course. I can make some herbal tea, too, if you'd like," the tall anthropologist nodded.

"That'd be great," the green-haired adventurer smiled at the other as he headed into the guest room. He heard Korekiyo head into the kitchen portion of the apartment, and he gave a soft, relieved sigh. The coast was clear-- at least, for now.

Amami set down his two bags before opening one that had more of a mint green tone to it-- the one that held his little gear. At the very top was a grey-and-white cat stuffy that he'd named Diamond due to the white, diamond-shaped mark on its' head; it was his main comfort item whenever he was in his littlespace. Now alone, he allowed himself to slip as he pulled the stuffy out of the bag and hugged it close to his chest.

However, now that he'd allowed himself to slip, he slipped far; Rantaro was in his baby space within the span of about a minute. He glanced over at his mint-green bag for a moment before he decided to look through it. He stayed quiet as he pulled out a soft, pastel green blanket, a blue-and-green paci that said 'sweet boy', and a grey-and-blue striped onesie. He was normally quiet; this was nothing too new. Before he could do anything more, however, he heard the other male's voice from the main room-- Korekiyo was never really one to intrude. At least, not often.

"Rantaro, the tea's finished if you're ready," the anthropologist called out, still as calm as ever.

The little adventurer set his little gear aside, including Diamond. Of course, he felt guilty for doing so, but as soon as he was able to stay in the guest room and just be himself with all of his little gear, he would do so. For now, however, he forced himself out of his baby space with a deep breath, setting Diamond and his other gear aside, and he exited the room.

The tall, long-haired male glanced over at the green-eyed survivor, who returned the look with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Amami apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck, calmly entering the room, "but thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"It's as I continue saying; it's no problem. After all, it's what friends should do, correct?" Shinguji pointed out as he carefully brought a cup of herbal tea over to the shorter male, who thanked him with a simple nod as he cautiously took the cup from his friend.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Rantaro chuckled softly.

After the two had finished chatting while enjoying the tea, Amami headed back into the guest room, allowing himself to slip right back into his baby space as soon as he closed the door. He'd never had a caregiver to take care of him, so he'd always known that he had to do everything by himself, though he was silently hoping that soon wouldn't be the case.

Rantaro picked Diamond right up and hugged the plush to his chest with a smile before gently setting it down on the guest bed. He quickly changed out of his normal clothes and into the striped onesie with a bright smile on his face. As soon as he was changed, he grabbed a coloring book and a 64-pack of crayons, the blanket, the paci, and Diamond, sitting on the guest bed with a giggle as he popped the pacifier into his mouth and draped the blanket over his shoulders. He eagerly opened up the pack of crayons, flipped to an uncolored page in the book, and began coloring happily.

A lot of people would probably be shocked at seeing him like this; even Korekiyo. He was well-aware. However, it was a healthy way for him to de-stress and calm down, and it actually worked. Thankfully, nobody had ever found out.

At least, not until the door opened.

Korekiyo had gone somewhat wide-eyed at the moment that he saw his best friend in such a state, simply out of shock and utter surprise. "... Rantaro...?" the tall male asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Amami's light green eyes widened in an instant, and everything seemed to pause as he looked over at Shinguji. He'd finally been found out. After all this time that he'd hidden, and he'd hidden it so well. He'd finally been found out-- and by the very person who meant the most to him.

Before he knew it, the greenette had started tearing up. He was well into his baby space by now, and he couldn't do anything to stop the tears from coming-- nor could he do anything to stop himself from crying.

As soon as Korekiyo had seen his best friend tear up, he immediately felt an urge to comfort him-- one that he didn't even know that he had. At that point, he realized that he'd seen an article about something like this at some point recently. However, he pushed that thought aside for the moment, hardly wasting any time as he carefully sat on the bed next to the little, and, gently pulling Rantaro into his lap, he held the other male close. He gently rubbed the other's back as he spoke softly, though Amami almost instantly buried his face in the taller male's shoulder as he cried.

"... Hey... Shhhh... It's alright. You're okay... I'm not going to leave you, or anything of the sort. I promise I'm not," Kiyo hushed the precious boy as he held him close, though Rantaro peered up at the taller male with a soft whine, as if to ask whether or not he was lying. He was currently in such a young headspace that he couldn't exactly say too much without it being simple gibberish, even though the paci had fallen out of his mouth once he started crying.

Korekiyo gave a small chuckle as he placed a gentle kiss to the little's forehead. "No, I'm not lying. And, if I'm correct, I think I know what's going on here," the long-haired male stated calmly as he gently slid the pacifier back into Amami's mouth, helping the little boy calm down just a bit more. The green-haired male gently leaned up against the tall anthropologist with a soft sniffle as his cries and whimpers stopped, with the smaller male still looking up at the other curiously.

"... If I'm correct, are you a little?" Shinguji asked as he kept his voice calm, so as to keep the adventurer from panicking. Rantaro, rather than saying anything, simply hugged his blanket and Diamond close to his chest as he gave a small nod. It didn't take long for the little to realize just how much he was hoping that Korekiyo would pick up on the fact that he didn't have a caregiver, and just how much he wanted to be with the anthropologist, having the other as his caregiver. "... I'm going to guess that you're without a caregiver, then," the tall male continued as he began gently brushing through Rantaro’s soft, pale, green hair.

Once again, Amami gave a nod. Shinguji was damn good with his guesses, honestly, and the little couldn't help the increasing pace of his heart rate from how much he was hoping. Thankfully, the tall male said just the words that he wanted to hear-- actually, he said more.

"Well, would you like me to be both your boyfriend and caregiver? At least you wouldn't have to put up with that stubborn jerk anymore," Kiyo pointed out softly. Honestly, the anthropologist could have sworn that he saw the stars shooting across Amami's perfect green eyes as his whole mood seemed to brighten up.

The little adventurer quickly gave a nod as he began beaming from behind the pacifier; he really couldn't have been happier. Shinguji gave a soft chuckle as Rantaro joyously threw his arms around the taller male's neck, and Korekiyo wasted no time in hugging him back. "I love you, sweet boy," Kiyo said with a soft sigh as he kept his little boy close. Though he earned a sweet giggle from Rantaro, he wasn't answered with a verbal response. However, he didn't need one to know that Amami felt just the same.


	7. PTSD (TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has had a rough life— it’s why he acts the way he does. His boyfriend, Shuichi, can’t exactly handle his emotions correctly at every moment of every day, and Kokichi is unfortunately caught at the short end of the stick in that regard— especially when Shuichi snaps, and he’s snapped right back into his younger days— days that he never wanted to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Shuichi Saihara & Kokichi Ouma

Kokichi Ouma; The Ultimate Supreme Leader. Normally, people know him as someone who tends to hide his real emotions as well as being one of the biggest liars ever. To Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Detective, however, he was a little bit more.

Unbeknownst to many besides Shuichi, Kokichi was a little. Saihara, being the short male's boyfriend, was the little leader's caregiver. Of course, they had their moments where they would argue and bicker, though all couples do. It was hardly ever when Kokichi was in his littlespace; he was normally too afraid to mess up to even attempt to argue back. That was understandable with his backstory, however.

For most of the day, Kokichi had been in his usual mindset. This held to be accurate as he stealthily crept up behind the taller, navy-blue-haired detective, a sly smirk on his lightly freckled face. "... Saihara-Chan!" he exclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere as he threw his arms around Shuichi's neck with a joyous laugh and a bright grin.

"Gah—!" the serious male yelped as he nearly fell off of his chair from the suddenly added weight. He had been working non-stop on an important paper for one of his college classes, and he was about worked through. However, he wasn't going to stop until he was finished. "Kokichi!" the taller boy shot back as he slightly glared at the supreme leader, a clear irritation to his voice.

The lavender-eyed leader didn't seem to realize this, however. That, or he was just hiding it. It really could be either one with him. "Aww, c'mon, Saihara-Chan! You've been working all day; you need to take a break and have some funnnn!" Even when he wasn't in his littlespace, Kokichi still acted like a little kid.

"Kokichi, no," Saihara scolded with a sigh, "I need to get this paper done. The sooner it's finished, the sooner I won't have to worry about it."

"That doesn't mean you should overload yourself, though!" Ouma shot back with a soft glare, his own look becoming one of determination. "C'mon, just a little break!"

"Kokichi!" The detective yelled out as he stood up and faced the other boy, immediately causing the small, frail male to jump from both shock and, seemingly, from fear. "I said that I have to get this done; it's not a debatable topic! Now leave me be for once— for one goddamn time!" he called out with a glare, and, honestly, he looked awfully intimidating; especially to Kokichi.

Kokichi's lavender eyes were wide, and he seemed to freeze in that same position, everything locked in one place except for the increasing pace of the rising and falling of his chest. Then he started to slip. Everything was rushing right back into his head.

"You inconsiderate little piece of motherfucking shit! I got you out of that fucking hellhole of an orphanage, and for what? So that you could fucking laze around all goddamn day?!" the tall woman yelled through Kokichi's tears and soft sobs. He didn't dare to speak up. He never did. After all, it'd only mean that he'd be in more trouble.

N...No...

His usually vibrant lavender eyes were dull— nearly grey. He was already trembling, though his frail, trembling form did nothing to help him as he stayed on the ground, peering fearfully up at this horrid, god-awful shell of a woman. "You fucking lazy-ass bitch!" she screamed out as she kicked him once more.

No... No, n-no... god, please, n-no...!

Kokichi gave a quiet yelp as the woman's foot quickly, roughly came into contact with his ribs, serving to hastily knock the wind right out of him. "You worthless motherfucking piece of shit! You've never been good for fucking anything, and you never fucking will be! You're lucky that I even fucking took your filthy ass in, because it's not like anyone else fucking would!" Her daunting words kept ringing through Ouma's ears non-stop. He couldn't pause them. He couldn't take a moment to breathe. He was trapped. The woman roughly grabbed his upper arm, and begun dragging him somewhere; a place in that old house that he knew a lot better than he wanted to.

N-NO! G-God, please, no! M-Make it stop! Make it all stop!

"You never fucking do anything! You fucking scumbag! You're nothing but a weak-ass piece of shit, and that's all you'll ever fucking be! Nobody will ever fucking help you, so don't keep fucking relying on me to take fucking care of you!" The woman scolded, screaming as she briskly unlocked a door to a blank bedroom, the walls were painted a deep, dark blue with a spruce floor. Ouma immediately realized what was going to happen, and more tears began streaking his already-tear-stained, lightly freckled cheeks as they walked into the room, heading over to a black-doored closet. The door opened, only to reveal that there was hardly anything in the storage space; only shelving units with a few sharp objects on them— it's not hard to tell why she placed them there, either. There were also a few scratch marks that had been made on several occasions, all so that the small male could keep track of how many times he'd been put in there. In that same damn closet.

NO! NO, NOT NOW! PLEASE, NO! JUST MAKE IT STO—

"For once— for one goddamn time! It'd be fucking great if you'd fucking work on something; on fucking anything! But no, you're just a selfish, worthless, lazy-ass, whiny bitch of a motherfucking cunt!" She exclaimed, her eyes showing nothing but seething rage as she quickly shoved him into that same closet. That same damn closet. He was about to scream for help when the door closed. However, he quickly realized...

Nobody would come. Nobody would help him. But why would they, when he was just a good-for-nothing piece of shit?

Only then was Kokichi pulled out of that nightmarish memory. The whole scene replayed in his mind over only about 3 seconds, although it felt like an hour to him. Ouma's lavender eyes quickly dulled, and tears began pouring down his cheeks as he bit down on his lower lip. He said nothing as he shook his head, refusing to look back at the detective as he called after the small, frail boy. He didn't look back; he only ran. He ran right up to his room, where he prayed that nobody would come to hurt him.

Shuichi remembered Kokichi telling him about some of the horrible things that his foster mother had done to him, and his expression immediately softened once he noticed the smaller male beginning to tear up. "... Kokichi...?" he asked, quickly feeling a harsh pang of both empathy and guilt as the little leader rushed off, likely to his room. "K-Kokichi!" the detective called after him as the small male finally vanished from his field of view.

Saihara hesitated for only a moment before hurrying to follow him. As he'd expected, the small male had run off to his room, and his pained sobs could be heard from right outside the checkered door. This hit Shuichi hard— he'd caused this. He was the one who caused his little boy to go through so much pain all over again. This was his fault, when he was supposed to protect his baby boy from it all.

He really fucked up this time.

However, that didn't mean that he couldn't fix it.

Quietly, Shuichi opened the checkerboard door, only to find Kokichi curled up into a ball, about as close to the corner of the wall as he could get while he was on his bed. He was clutching his little, white, bunny stuffy, Meadow, as close to his chest as he possibly could, all but sobbing into the stuffed animal's white fur.

"... Kokichi...?" Saihara asked quietly, pretty sure that the other was in his littlespace, although he wasn't sure. He also didn't know how the little boy would react to seeing him at the moment, either.

Unfortunately, Ouma's reaction wasn't exactly sweet and loving, although Shuichi couldn't ay that he didn't deserve that. Kokichi gave a frightened gasp as he somehow held Meadow closer, more crystalline tears spilling down his already tear-stained, freckled cheeks as he peered fearfully over at the taller male.

This poor baby...

"H-Hey," Shuichi began, putting his hands up to help show that he wasn't going to hurt his baby boy. "Look, it's okay. ... Daddy won't hurt you, baby boy," he promised softly, noticing how little Ouma seemed. If anything, Kokichi couldn't have been in a headspace older than 3, and the lavender color seemed to return to his eyes, even though it was only slightly, as he heard his Daddy say this.

Slowly, Shuichi began to approach the little, as the shorter male was still incredibly hesitant as he nervously moved closer towards the corner of the room and his bed. He wanted to trust Saihara— he really did— but how could he? Kokichi wanted nothing more than to just hug his Daddy, sobbing into the taller male's shoulder until he was too tired to do so anymore. ... But he had to keep his front up.

... I have to fix this.

"Angel..." Shuichi cooed gently, making sure that his own emotions wouldn't interfere with how much he'd be able to help his precious little boy. He gave a quiet sigh now, only about 5 feet or so from Kokichi. "... Sweetheart... Daddy said some things he didn't mean. He's just been trying to get some work done, and it's been getting him a bit... worked up," he attempted, gently sitting next to his sweet baby boy, the little leader no longer moving away as he listened to his Daddy with a few soft sniffles.

With a look of sorrow, empathy, and guilt, Saihara began gently brushing through Kokichi's soft, dark purple hair— something that always helped calm the little leader down. "... Daddy didn't mean anything he said when he got upset... He just didn't think about what would happen," he spoke calmly and quietly to his little. "... Daddy's sorry, okay...?" he stated softly, praying that the other would accept the apology.

In an instant, Kokichi— tearing up all over again— gave a soft whine as he threw his arms around his Daddy's neck, finally sobbing into the taller male's shoulder without saying a word. Releasing a relieved breath, Shuichi immediately hugged his baby boy in return, keeping the frail little close as he gently rubbed Kokichi's back. "... There you go... It's okay, angel; just let it out..." he comforted his little as the frail boy continued sobbing, just glad that Kokichi wasn't all too upset with him— even though what he did wasn't something he should have ever done in the first place. He was just glad to hold his baby boy close and protect him from all of the dangers of the world.

Saihara would do everything that he could to make sure there wouldn't be another incident like this that would be caused by him.

And that includes taking breaks.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto watched a certain scary movie with Owada, and he swears he’ll be fine.
> 
> ...
> 
> He won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Byakuya Togami & Makoto Naegi

Togami kept telling him that it wouldn't be a good idea to watch a horror movie with Owada. But did Naegi listen? No. No, he didn't.

The only reason why Byakuya had let it slide that day was because the shorter male was already little in the morning, and he'd come out of it by noon. Noon, however, seemed to be the perfect time for Mondo and Naegi to watch a certain horror flick-- The Shining.

Needless to say, Makoto never really did well while watching horror movies-- even with other people there. Throughout a good portion of the movie, the small male was practically cowering in fear as he pulled the hood of his green jacket up and over his face. He hadn't slipped, somehow, though he was pretty terrified. When the movie was over, however, he was immensely thankful.

Once the film had ended, Makoto left the room and went to go find Togami, letting him know that he was going to sleep off the whole adrenaline rush. Of course, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny knew full well as to what was likely going to happen, but the Ultimate Hope insisted on sleeping it off. With a dejected sigh, Togami waved him off as he headed to the library to find a book to read in the peace and tranquility of his own room.

Once the door was locked, he'd set a baby monitor on the nightstand next to his bed, turning on the equipment. The other half of the machinery was in Makoto's room, so that Byakuya would be able to hear if and when the little had woken up due to a likely nightmare. Sure, he always acted like he had no emotions, but he wasn't so cruel to just let his baby boy sob for an hour when Makoto needed him.

Togami gave a quiet sigh when a cry was heard from his end of the monitor after around an hour later; Naegi was awake, and it wasn't exactly in a way that the little was fond of. He calmly set his book down, turned off the monitor, put it away, and headed over to his boyfriend's room.

Togami calmly knocked on the little's door, unsure as to what sort of headspace the small male was dealing with at the moment. "Makoto?" he questioned calmly, his stern voice echoing through the room as the little boy stopped crying for a short moment. However, when Togami was answered-- not with speech, but with a small, fearful whimper-- he quietly opened the door with his own key, used for situations precisely like this, and he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

When he peered over at the bed, his own blue eyes locked with Naegi's big, frightened, green ones, and it wasn't hard to tell that the other had slipped before falling asleep. He was wearing his green dinosaur pajamas, his forest green paci was attached to a clip on his shirt, and his favorite stuffy-- a green brontosaurus that he'd named Emerald-- was being hugged close to his chest as crystalline tears rolled gently down his freckled cheeks.

Almost immediately, Togami began calmly walking over to the bed, where he sat down next to the fearful baby boy. "The movie really scared you, hmm?" he asked calmly as Makoto crawled into his lap, gently nestling his head into the crook of the tall male's neck with a soft whine.

"... D-Dada..." Naegi whimpered out, his voice broken as he said that simple word.

Byakuya gave a soft, quiet sigh as he held the small boy close, gently rubbing the little's back to try to help him calm down. "Daddy's here, baby boy," he spoke calmly, a softness to his voice that only Makoto had ever been able to hear. "... Now we know why Daddy doesn't want his little prince watching scary movies, don't we?" the affluent progeny asked, his voice a bit stern, though not very much-- likely since Makoto was in a young headspace, and the tall caregiver didn't want him to be any more upset than he already was.

Thankfully, Makoto didn't seem more upset by his Daddy's words, and he sniffled quietly as he responded with a small nod. However, he gave a small whimper as he hid his face, seemingly afraid of what sort of punishment he would get. With a quiet sigh, Togami fell silent. He pondered this for a moment before speaking up with a soft tone to his voice.

"... Well, it seems like a certain little boy has already been through enough of a punishment," he began calmly as Naegi peered up at his Daddy for a moment. "... But do not think that this will happen every time, Makoto. If you do something like that again, and you're in big space, you are to come to me and let me know. You are not to watch any sort of horror film while you are little, however. Am I understood?" Togami explained, his voice stern, but not intimidatingly so. Just enough to let Makoto know that he wouldn't be let off the hook next time.

Thankfully, the little hope just gave a small nod, clearly understanding the rules. He was never going to do anything like that ever again-- not ever!

Well...

Not unless he was big.


	9. Not Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing ;; Kazuichi Souda x Gundham Tanaka

Kazuichi made an unspoken promise to himself for that day. He was going to go that whole day without being little, to show not only himself, but his Dadd-- uhm-- Gundham-- he meant Gundham-- that he could. Because he could! Just because he slipped every day didn't mean that he couldn't be big for a full day!

He wasn't big when he woke up, so he went through his usual big routine for the morning before heading down to the nearby restaurant to meet up with all of the others. It was what they always did in the morning; each one of them headed to that same restaurant, and they pretty much just made small talk-- except for people like Sonia, who would actually have meaningful conversations with others.

Gundham quickly picked up on how quiet Kazuichi was that day. Normally, he'd be eager to talk, but he wasn't really speaking to anyone today. It was definitely odd, to say the least. And, unfortunately for Souda's plan, it was the breeder's job as the mechanic's Daddy to make sure that his baby boy was okay.

"Kazuichi," Tanaka questioned calmly, his voice deep and smooth, as always, "Are you quite alright, mortal?"

The pink-haired boy simply glanced over at the taller male before giving his usual shark-toothed grin. "'Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, hoping that Gundham wouldn't catch onto the bravado that he held up.

Thankfully, Tanaka only gave a quiet sigh as he listened to the other conversations-- though a couple of his four loyal Devas had other plans. San-D and Maga-Z rushed over to Souda, squeaking as the two hamsters plopped their fat little bodies in front of the little, as though they were asking him to play.

Kazuichi quickly felt his cheeks heat up, and he quickly whispered to the hamsters, "Wh-- g-guys, not right now! I-I'm tryna be big today!" He seriously hoped that nobody heard him, because Gundham was the only person who knew that Souda was a little, and the mechanic would like for things to stay that way.

The hamsters, however, didn't seem to like that answer very much. Instead, the furry animals just tugged at Kazuichi's sleeve with impatient squeaks, only causing the male to be moments away from slipping. "W-Wait! S-Seriously, stop--!" he begged quietly, though it only caught the attention of a certain tall male.

It was none other than Gundham Tanaka.

The animal-loving breeder dismissed a soft sigh as he excused himself from the table with a respectful nod, alerting the others that they all would meet up again later in the day. Once he'd gotten up, he took Souda's hand, bringing him along. Maga-Z and San-D rushed right up onto Tanaka's shoulders, giving cheerful squeaks of triumph.

The little mechanic's face flushed a deep, rosy shade of reddish-pink, though he somehow managed to stutter out a few words. "W-Wait--! G-Gundham, what's going on?!" he stuttered out as he felt the strong urges of his headspace beginning to come into view.

No-- stop! You made a promise, you idiot!

The response from the tall, regal male was almost immediate. "You shall soon see, Kazuichi," he stated calmly as San-D and Maga-Z leapt right onto the pink-haired male's shoulder and head with eager squeaks. Souda realized pretty quickly that he wasn't going to be able to change Gundham's mind, so he just gave a disinterested grunt as he was dragged along, still obviously pretty flustered.

The two soon made it to the breeder's cottage, where all four hamsters now ran down to the floor as quickly as they all could. Tanaka made sure to close the door behind them, and he looked back at Kazuichi with what the little liked to call his 'Daddy Look', essentially sealing the deal for the mechanic in only an instant.

"So," the deep-voiced male began, "What seems to be the issue today? You've been much less social, and you've attempted to dismiss both San-D and Maga-Z." Dammit.

Souda had to bite his tongue for a quick moment to keep his promise to himself. "I-It's nothin'! Really! I-I'm fine!" he insisted, although those stutters of his told an entirely different story.

Gundham simply countered the lie with a disbelieving look as he crossed his arms over his chest with a quiet sigh, and Kazuichi knew that he was down for the count. "Well, your stutters do not help as much as you would like them to, my Dark Prince," he stated simply before brushing a gentle hand across the little's cheek. Tanaka knew exactly what he was doing-- he could see it in his baby boy's mesmerizing pink eyes. "Now; what is wrong, little one? I can be of no help to you if you will not allow me to be," he pointed out calmly.

Somehow, the little mechanic started tearing up-- not by any fault of Gundham's, but simply because he felt guilty for letting his own promise slip through the cracks. He gave a soft whine, peering right down at the ground as he threw his arms around the taller male. "... D-Daddy..." he whimpered, his voice cracking as soon as he began to speak.

Thankfully, the breeder knew just what to do to calm the little down. With a soft sigh, he picked the little up, sitting down on his bed with the smaller male still clinging to him as he sat on his lap. "Shhh... It is alright, my Dark Prince. Your Daddy is here, darling..." he shushed the embarrassed little boy, gently rubbing his back. Unfortunately, this just yielded more whimpers from Kazuichi.

"... W-Wan'ed ta be b-big, D-Dada...!" he cried out quietly, hugging the taller male a bit tighter than before. He'd begun to slip into his baby space, and that just made him even more upset.

Of course, this wasn't uncommon with Kazuichi. He was always trying to prove that he could be big for a day, though it never held out. However, Gundham wasn't upset with this. After all, there was something that the little didn't seem to know.

"Well, baby boy," Tanaka began, still rubbing gentle circles into Souda's back to help him calm down, "You do not have to be big if you cannot be. If you must be little, then worry not. You are allowed to slip, little one; you always are." By this point, Kazuichi was glancing up innocently at his Daddy, his pink eyes shimmering from the glassy cover of tears, though he was evidently beginning to calm down as he listened to the other male's soothing words.

Gundham returned the innocent glance with a loving, nurturing one, giving Kazuichi a soft smile as he gently slipped the light yellow paci into the little's mouth. This clearly seemed to help, as the smaller male was now laying his head against his Daddy's chest as he looked up lovingly at the tall male. With a small chuckle, Tanaka placed a gentle kiss to Kazuichi's head, speaking softly and calmly to the little boy. "You are my beloved Dark Prince, and you never have to be big. I will love you just the same, my precious little boy," he said quietly.

That was still enough for Kazuichi.

He had his Daddy, and that was all that truly mattered-- he didn't have to be big to know that.


	10. All Work, No Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Kaede Akamatsu (cg) x Shuichi Saihara (little)

No, the detective thought as he quickly scribbled down notes for a new case, I have to finish this today. I have to finish as soon as possible; once I'm done, we can get even further on the case.

Shuichi Saihara was the Ultimate Detective, and he often didn't know when to stop working. Yes, he was diligent- possibly even too diligent sometimes. That wasn't exactly the best thing when you were just a little boy who needed to be loved and just wanted to be babied like the little cutie you were. However, that was why he had his Mommy; Kaede Akamatsu.

"Shuichi?" The pianist asked, poking her head into the room, "Are you still working?" Kaede gave a sigh as she came over to the shy male's side.

"Yeah," Saihara replied quietly as a slight blush flushed over his cheeks, "I can't stop now, though. The sooner I get everything done, the sooner I'll be finished with it and onto another case-"

"And the sooner the whole cycle starts again," the blonde girl interrupted as she gently placed the male's hand down beside his paper, placing the detective's pencil on the other side.

"But, Kaede-" Shuichi attempted as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"No buts," the piano-loving girl replied, her voice now much more soft as she pressed a gentle kiss to Saihara's head. "Breaks are just as important as getting work done, sweetie, and I can tell that a certain someone needs a break so he can just be his Mama's little boy." Shuichi could have sworn it was her kind, caring smile- or maybe the gentle, soothing tone in her voice- that made him feel so small. either way, he knew he was done for if he agreed.

"Kaede, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I really should get this do-"

"Nope! Not today, angel! Today, we're spending the rest of the day cuddling after we get you into some nice, comfy jammies, and we can do whatever else you want- and I know a sweet little boy who would love that," she beamed as she gently took the detective's hand, leading him to their shared room.

Shuichi's face was bright red, but he finally gave in to the pianist's wishes with one small request. "... D-Does that include reading..?" He questioned timidly, keeping his head down as the girl chuckled softly.

"Of course it does, baby boy. Now, how about you just let Mommy baby you and give you love for the rest of the night? Does that sound good?" Akamatsu asked, earning a sweet giggle in response as Shuichi finally let himself slip. 

"Mmhm!" Shuichi beamed, regressing back into his baby space as he walked back to the room with his Mommy. Why had he held off for so long? It was nice to slip; all of those worries and cares that big boys and girls have are all gone. He was just filled with the desire to be babied and have fun and play. After all, he was only just a tiny baby boy. He just had to be cute and well behaved, and his Mommy would take care of the rest.

"Awe," Kaede smiled, heading to their room with the regressed boy, "Did Mama's precious little baby boy decide to say hi?" She asked, heading over to the closet as she gently brushed her thumb over the detective's cheek.

The little detective giggled almost immediately, trying to hide his face as his Mommy got a few things out of the closet. "Uh-huh," he replied shyly. After only a moment, Kaede returned to her baby boy with a neatly folded outfit and a book on top; The Kissing Hand. It was one of Shuichi's favorite books when he was little.

"Alright, my little workaholic," the pianist smiled as she kissed her baby's forehead, earning yet another sweet giggle from the little boy, "let's get you changed and ready for a cuddle night!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Kaede had soon gotten the little boy changed- thankfully, without too much of an issue- into a pastel blue onesie and white, thigh-high socks with his pacifier in his mouth and his favorite stuffy, Daisy, in his arms. Daisy was a golden retriever stuffy, and Shuichi loved her with all of his little heart. He hardly ever went anywhere without her.

"Mama! Mama wead stowy now??" Saihara asked eagerly around his paci, nearly bouncing from excitement as Kaede sat down on the bed, carefully pulling her baby boy into her lap with a small, caring smile.

"Of course, little guy. Does The Kissing Hand sound good to you?" The pianist grinned at her little detective's eager nod and bright smile.

Shuichi beamed as he replied quietly around his navy blue paci. "Mmhm!"

Kaede couldn't help but grin as she held her little one on her lap, opening up the book and beginning to read as Shuichi snuggled right up to her. She loved nights like these, and she absolutely loved being this little boy's Mommy. She wouldn't have it any other way.

That was how the rest of the night went; cuddles, stories, and watching TV together until they both fell asleep. Of course, neither one could have asked for anything different. They loved each other, and for them, that was just enough.


	11. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma.
> 
> Nearly opposites, but lovers all the same.
> 
> This is well-known- however, one question remains.
> 
> How did Shuichi become the caregiver to his beloved little boy?
> 
> Well, just sit down and relax while the story is told.

The two were already lovers- they had been for a while now. Kokichi, of course, was the secretive sort. He'd learned not to trust many people due to his horrid past, one thing he refused to tell even Shuichi very much about.

There was a reason why he refused to tell Shuichi much of anything, and it wasn't because he didn't trust the other. He did; he trusted him with his life! ... Ouma just couldn't stand to remember all of... That. Ouma knew it had happened, why did he have to go back and relive it every damn time?

However, he had another secret, only hidden from Shuichi because the small male didn't want to potentially lose the other. He was a little. He used age regression as a coping mechanism and as a stress reliever. Oftentimes, people found age regression to be odd or weird, or even just downright gross. So, instead of risking it all and taking a chance, Kokichi only slipped when he was completely alone. Regardless of how little he might be at any given time, he did everything alone, and it honestly kind of hurt. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted a caregiver; he wanted to be held and cuddled; he wanted to be comforted by gentle, sweet nothings being spoken quietly into his ear. More than anything, he wanted Shuichi to be his caregiver.

... But that was just what he wanted. It would never actually happen.

Ouma gave a huff as he collapsed onto his bed, staring longingly up at the ceiling. If only... No. No; that was never going to happen. Stop being so stupid, Kokichi!

Imagine if Saihara-Chan found out. What then, you idiot?! He'd leave a freak like you in a heartbeat; any sane person would! Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to drown out those awful thoughts and voices in his head. Unfortunately, this attempt was a fruitless one as he groaned out an exasperated sigh, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face.

"Why is life so hard?" He asked aloud to nobody in particular as he dropped the pillow over his head, glancing to his left for only a moment before pausing.

Meadow. Meadow was his favorite stuffy; she was a white bunny with a purple and checkerboard-patterned bow on her left ear, and she was the supreme leader's main comfort item when he was little.

Ouma hesitated for a second before pulling Meadow into his arms and hugging her close to his chest, then sitting up and holding the plush bunny in his lap. "Hey, Meadow; do you think Saihara-Chan would still like me if he knew?" He asked, staying quiet for a moment as though Meadow would respond.

"... Okay, well, I didn't ask for you to be a bully!" He huffed before standing up with Meadow in his arms. "... Sorry, Meadow, I guess I just need to be little for a while..."

With that, the liar pulled a decent-sized box out from under his bed. It had a purple lid with checkerboard sides, and the top of the lid spelled out "Little Leader" in white lettering. He quickly pulled the lid off of the box, revealing another smaller, more plain-looking box alongside things like outfits, blankies, and even things like pull-ups and diapers at the very bottom.

The already slipping male grabbed the smaller box and opened it, grabbing a purple and checkerboard pacifier out of it and sliding it right into his mouth with a soft little giggle. He grabbed a coloring book, crayons, and a bottle out of the smaller box as well before closing it. The little liar then pulled out a onesie, soon hesitating before pulling out a diaper as well. He knew he was slipping far, and he was slipping fast. He might as well hurry before everything besides the really simple stuff confused him too much.

Kokichi gave another giggle once he was changed, and he pulled the blankie around his shoulders as he brought Meadow and the coloring book and crayons onto his bed. Ouma beamed around his paci as he opened to a new page and started scribbling in the book with cheerful hums and giggles as he held Meadow close.

He just didn't realize that he'd left his door wide open.

The only one who noticed was Shuichi Saihara, who peered inside the room to check on his secretive boyfriend. Needless to say, the detective was stunned when he saw the small male in such a state. "... Kokichi..?" Saihara asked, as wide-eyed as the little boy once he saw purple orbs peering right back at him.

For a moment, the whole world seemed to come to a standstill as the two locked eyes for that moment. However, that standstill was soon cut short when Ouma's purple eyes began to shimmer as tears started pooling in the corners of his eyes.

As soon as Shuichi had realized what was going on, the little liar burst out sobbing. "Shoot—" Saihara muttered under his breath before closing the door behind him and rushing over to the other's side. "H-Hey, hey; it's okay! It's okay, Kokichi, d-don't cry!" He pleaded as the small boy began to quiet down, though it was hardly by much.

Shuichi was intelligent enough to realize that the other was in a very delicate and fragile state of mind, almost like that of an infant. "... It's okay. Hey, I'm not weirded out or anything, okay? ... Honestly, I'm just a bit confused," he said softly as he gently brushed through his boyfriend's hair.

He knew how much Kokichi loved it when he did that, and how much it calmed him down. Thankfully, it did just that. The little leader had soon calmed down to only soft sniffles as he leaned into his lover's gentle touch; he was practically putty in the other's arms.

As the little boy's thumb subconsciously drifted up towards his mouth, Saihara couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, cutie, that's not good for you. Here," he spoke calmly as he placed Kokichi's paci right back into his mouth before gently tapping his nose with the pad of his index finger. "There you go. Is that better, little guy?" He asked before gently ruffling his boyfriend's hair, earning a small coo from the other before he peered up at the detective with Meadow clutched close to his chest.

"... Hey..." Saihara asked after a moment, rubbing nervously at the nape of his neck, "... I'm not sure what's going on, but, no matter what it is, it's clearly helping you, so I'm not upset, okay? I'm not about to leave you or anything either. I just wanna know what's going on with you," he said softly as he pulled Kokichi into his lap.

Kokichi paused for a moment before giving a huff as he clung to the other. "... Twoo widdwe..." The small male mumbled around his pacifier, causing the detective to give a small smile.

"You're too little?" Shuichi asked as Kokichi replied with a nod. "Alright. How about we just cuddle and color for a while, then?" He replied as Kokichi's amethyst eyes lit up with excitement.

"Cowow!!" Kokichi exclaimed, grabbing the book and placing it in from of the two as he grabbed a few crayons and started coloring.

Shuichi chuckled softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's head. "My baby boy," he smiled.

"He's my baby boy."


	12. A Little Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Komahina (Nagito Komaeda [cg] x Hajime Hinata [little])

Stress.

That was one thing both males could admit to.

Of course, they might not always admit to needing help, but they would always admit to being stressed.

Komaeda knew that he was a bit more stressed than usual lately, and he was certain that Hajime was even more so. So, to keep both of them from exploding from all of their combined stress, the white haired male suggested a walk together, possibly through that nearby forest to look at the scenery.

"Sure," Hinata agreed, "We should probably bring money, though, in case we decide to get any shopping done while we're out." The Ultimate Hope stood up as Nagito nodded, smiling a bit before the slightly taller male kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Alright! I'll go grab one of my wallets, and then we'll head out! It's kinda cold outside, so you should probably grab a jacket," the lucky student replied as he headed off to their shared bedroom.

Hajime took a jacket off of the coat hanger that stood nearby the door with a sigh. He knew his headspace was tugging at the corners of his mind, but he wasn't about to say anything. Plus, he could fight it off. It wasn't bothering him enough that he needed to slip or bring anything extra with him.

Hajime slipped the grey jacket on just as Komaeda came back into the room with a small backpack. "Okay; you ready, Hajime?" Nagito asked with a soft smile.

"Yep; let's go," the brunette replied, much to his lucky boyfriend's delight.

"Great; let's go!"

The two quickly headed off, with Nagito mostly leading the way. Not that Hajime minded. They walked through the forest path, and Hinata could feel his mind getting fuzzier by the second. The forest path wasn't one the two had ever really travelled before; there were so many new things to see and- was that a butterfly?!

Hardly paying attention to much else besides whether or not he was still holding onto Nagito's hand while looking at the super pretty monarch butterfly, Hajime ended up getting his foot caught on the edge of a loop between a tree root and the ground. The yellow-eyed male yelped as the root successfully tripped him, and he was on the ground before either male knew what was happening.

All that Hinata could think about was the stinging pain in his knees and lower legs where the root and some rocks had scraped him. Unfortunately, he had already slipped so far, and his little tumble seemed to be more than enough for him to burst out sobbing.

Komaeda had physically prepared himself for this, since it wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened, but he had only mentally prepared himself to deal with his boyfriend's wounds. Honestly, though, Hinata hadn't prepared himself, either. Still, his caregiver instincts rushed in as he knelt down next to the other with a sympathetic, worried look. "Oh, no- hey, hey; Hajime, it's okay. It's okay, baby. Daddy's gonna get you bandaged up and feeling all better, okay?" The lucky student said softly as he pulled a first aid kit out of the backpack.

Hajime was trembling a bit, still sobbing as he heard his Daddy's voice. He had just managed to scare himself. "D-Daddy," the little hope choked out, his throat closing up as more tears rushed down his soft, tan cheeks.

Nagito kept his voice soft, yet comforting as he gingerly placed a few Band-Aids on his little one's wounds. "Shhhh... Shhhh... Daddy's here, baby boy. Take a deep breath, okay? We're almost done," the white haired male reassured calmly as he placed yet another Band-Aid on his baby's leg.

Hinata still had tears rolling down his cheeks, though he did his very best to take a real deep breath, just like his Daddy told him to. "There we go," Nagito said calmly once the last band-aid was on, "all done! You were such a brave little boy, Hajime! Daddy's very proud of you," Komaeda beamed kindly before gently kissing the little boy's forehead.

It took a moment for Hajime to finally say much else, but that was quite alright with Nagito. "... D-Daddy..? W-we go home now..?" The brunette asked, suddenly becoming rather shy as he stared at the ground.

The lucky student, however, simply smiled. "Of course, angel. How does chicken nuggets, orange juice, and a Disney movie sound?" Komaeda didn't even need to say another word as he helped the little hope stand up and brush himself off; Hajime's yellow eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July as he gave an eager nod, even smiling a bit.

"Alright, then," the white haired boy stated simply as the two began to head back in the direction they entered, "dinner and a movie it is."


	13. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Maki Harukawa (cg) x Kaede Akamatsu (little)

Of course Kaede trusted Maki! She was her girlfriend; she trusted her with her life! Though, of course, she was afraid. Why?

Kaede was a little. She used age regression to cope with the stress of everyday life, but age regression wasn't exactly something everybody was comfortable with. Honestly, she wanted a caregiver— she really did! Maki would have been perfect, too! .. But would she accept Kaede? Would she even want to deal with Kaede in such a state? She had no clue. One thing Akamatsu realized, however, was that it'd only get a lot harder if she didn't take a shot in the dark.

The blonde girl was simply sitting on her bed with a fluffy blanket draped across her shoulders as she eagerly scribbled into a blank page of her coloring book. Her magenta pacifier gently bobbed in her mouth and a plush, black puppy sat in her lap as she gave a few soft hums to show her current content. She was in a headspace of around 3 years at that moment, and she gave a bright smile as she carefully pulled the page out, having finished her drawing.

"Mommy, wook! Makes it fow—" Kaede paused as she actually looked around, realizing that nobody was there with her. Maki wasn't there with her. She was rather sensitive in her toddler space, as most toddlers would be, and she quickly felt the salty tears pooling up in her lavender eyes. With one swift, deep breath, she collected herself and dried the tears in her eyes as she forced herself into her big space. She quickly stuffed the colorful paper into her white backpack alongside her stuffy, Kashi, and her paci.

With a sigh, she quickly found herself pacing the room in wonder as she tried to plan this all out. "I mean, I know I should tell her soon, but how? Should I just up and tell her, 'Hey, babe; I'm a little. Take me or leave me.' .. Okay, that's way too up-front. .. Maybe, 'Hey, Maki! So, I kinda have something to tell you..' .. No, that makes it sound like I wanna break up with her!"

The pianist fell backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. ".. Should I just wing it..? .. I mean, at this rate, I'm gonna have to.." Kaede took a deep breath before standing up once again, seeming to have a newfound spark of confidence. "Alright; no more stalling! You're telling Maki today!" She insisted, speaking mostly to herself.

She wouldn't allow herself the ability to turn back once she had started out the door. She swiftly headed to the assassin's room, nervously knocking on the door. ".. Maki?" She asked quietly. "I wanna ask you about something.."

Kaede was only peering around the ground for a moment before the door opened, revealing the dark-haired girl in her entirety. Akamatsu could have sworn that her little side nearly jumped out, though she pushed it back down with all her might. "What is it?" The assassin questioned calmly.

"Ah— u-uhm.. could we maybe head into your room for this..? It's a topic I don't exactly feel very comfortable talking about with many people around.." Kaede stuttered with a nervous smile. Of course, Harukawa picked up on this and simply replied with a nod as she led her girlfriend inside. Before Kaede even realized it, they were sitting on her girlfriend's bed.

"So, what's this secretive topic of yours?" Maki asked, slightly worried about her girlfriend. Kaede hadn't been sleeping too well for a while, though her makeup didn't really let that show to many people besides Maki.

"Well.. First off, I've got a question."

"And that would be?"

"Do you know what age regression is..?" Kaede asked, looking everywhere but at Maki by that point.

"Actually, I do," Maki stayed simply, like it was basic knowledge. Kaede nearly choked on air from the breath that she didn't realize she had forgotten to take.

"W-Wait, does that mean that you're okay with it, or—" Kaede began before the other interrupted her.

"It means that I'm a caregiver, Kaede," the blonde girl just about screamed out of pure joy. "Also, don't think I haven't noticed your little habits." Uh oh.

"What little habits, exactly..?" The pianist questioned quietly, feeling smaller now than ever.

"Biting on your thumb and/or fingers to help you concentrate; you might start kicking your feet if something excited you while you were sitting down; you'd always seem to get smaller in a way whenever I'd pet your head or play with your hair— and that's only the beginning," Maki listed off in an instant as Kaede's cheeks flushed a soft, rosy pink.

"So.. did you know..?" Kaede questioned, her nerves wracking her whole body as she tried not to tear up.

"Well, I figured as much, though I didn't want to come to you if it didn't make you comfortable or if I were incorrect." At that point, Maki noticed the tears starting to well up in her girlfriend's gorgeous lavender eyes, and she gave a soft sigh as she opened her arms for the other.

"Oh, baby.. C'mere, Kaede. It's okay," Maki insisted softly as the other girl rushed into her arms, quickly hiding her face in the assassin's shoulder. Thankfully, Kaede wasn't entirely crying just yet; she was just close to it. Maki carefully pulled the little onto her lap, making sure to hold her close as she heard her shaky breaths. "Easy, baby.. You just got a little worried, huh?" Maki questioned softly, receiving a small nod as a reply.

"M-Mommy.." Kaede quietly mumbled out, almost inaudibly. Thankfully, Maki heard it.

"It's okay, babygirl; Mommy's got you. You're safe in Mommy's arms, okay?" Kaede was hardly listening by that point. Maki's embrace and gentle touch had already started to calm her down, though the dark-haired girl's voice was like a lullaby to even further soothe her. However, a gentle tap on her arm awoke her from this blissful, trancelike state. "Kaede, baby, do you have anything with you? We'll let you take a little nap in a bit."

Kaede gave a soft whine as she sleepily rubbed at her eyes, looking much more like a small toddler than a teen at that point. Still, she gave a soft nod as she drowsily pulled her backpack off and opened it up. She had already pre-packed a spare outfit along with what appeared to be a pull-up as well as everything else that she'd packed. She first pulled out her drawing and handed it to Maki, whose heart almost immediately swelled with love and pride. "Is this for me, dear?" She asked softly, earning a sleepy nod from her new baby girl.

"Fow Mommy.." she mumbled out as she pulled out her black puppy, holding the plush close to her chest before she pulled out her binkie and slipped it into her mouth.

Maki gave a soft chuckle as she took in how sweet and pure her baby looked. "Who's that, Kaede?" She asked softly as she gently carded through the little girl's dirty blonde hair.

"Is Kashi," Kaede replied quietly, instantly leaning into Maki's soft touch.

"I see.. well, how about we get you out of your big girl clothes real quick? They're probably not too comfy for such a little girl," Maki stated simply as Kaede gave a small nod, pulling out the last few things in her backpack before setting it aside. "Alright; Mommy knows you're probably too sleepy to do this all by yourself, so Mommy's gonna get you changed, but she'll be quick, okay?" Maki let Kaede know, only starting once she received a small nod as a reply.

Of course, Maki had expertise in dealing with young children, so she was very quick about it. Once Kaede was dressed in an outfit that was a bit more comfy, Maki picked her up, holding her on her lap again.

"Alright, little one; I think it's about time for you to be taking a nap," she said softly as she carefully laid the little girl on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Kaede gave a soft coo as she snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, still holding Kashi close. 

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was her Mommy humming softly as she brushed through her hair. Still, she didn't need to remember anything else to know one thing; Maki was the best Mommy ever.


	14. Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Saioumota [Kaito Momota (cg) x Shuichi Saihara (little) x Kokichi Ouma (little)]

Kaito was playing in his bedroom with both of his baby boys— Shuichi, who was at a mindset around 3 years old, and Kokichi, who was only at a headspace of 8 months— before bedtime, when he noticed that the two seemed oddly quiet. Shuichi, of course, was often shy and silent to an extent, but he did tend to at least hum as he played with his stuffies or something similar. As for Kokichi— though he was in a nonverbal mindset— he'd almost always be babbling or making some sort of noise unless one of two things had happened; he was either asleep, or something was bugging him. Kokichi wasn't asleep.

After a long silence, Kaito finally spoke up. "Shushu, Kichi, are you two alright? Did something happen?" He asked his little ones.

Shuichi shook his head as Kokichi snuggled up closer to the astronaut. "Mm-mm," the elder-minded male replied quietly as he held Daisy, his favorite stuffed dog, close to his chest.

"What happened, baby?" He asked Shuichi, though he held Kokichi close. He knew the smaller of the two wouldn't be able to reply. 

"Mnn.." Shuichi muttered for a moment. ".. 'S too much.." the little detective said softly.

"What's too much?" The tall male questioned as he brushed through Shuichi's hair. 

".. Bad thoughts, Dada.." Saihara mumbled as he gently leaned into Kaito's touch.

Kaito's whole look became sympathetic, and he gave a soft sigh as he pulled his detective baby in close. "My poor baby.. is that what's going on with you, too, Koki?" He asked, looking to the tiny boy in his arms.

Said small male gave only a small whimper as he hid his face in the crook of the astronaut's neck. "His Mama came back," Shuichi clarified for him.

Kaito felt his eyes fling wide open at this remark. Kokichi's adoptive mom had gotten back in contact with him?! That was never good, and the three of them knew that without any shadow of a doubt.

Unfortunately, a certain ringtone buzzed out through the room, causing the smallest male to scream before sobbing out in fear as he clung to the astronaut. "Shit—!" Kaito exclaimed, noticing that Kokichi's phone had lit up, showing a message— er— a series of messages— from a certain selfish woman. 

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???"

"WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING?"

"YOU'D BETTER RESPOND TO YOUR MOTHER YOUNG LADY OR YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY"

"KIRINO OUMA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Those were only a few of the 20-something messages Kokichi had been sent. No wonder the poor baby was upset.. he was being chastised and misgendered and deadnamed by his own mother. The poor thing was probably feeling overly dysphoric, too.. Kaito felt so bad for his little boys.. Shuichi must have been roped into it, too, which got him so anxious. "Hey, hey.." Kaito quietly shushed his babies, since Shuichi was near tears, too. "It's alright. Daddy's gonna take care of it all, okay? As soon as he's done, he'll make you both a bottle, and we'll cuddle up for a nap." The tall man took a deep breath, responding to the angry woman in one foul swoop.

"Kirino Ouma no longer exists. Stop messaging this number."

The woman was promptly blocked as Kaito turned off the phone, setting it on the nightstand to charge. Carefully, he gathered his two crying boys into his arms, picking them up and carrying them into the kitchen. Shuichi calmed down fairly quickly, since he was only startled and anxious. Kokichi, on the other hand, was terrified. He was sobbing and refused to let go of Kaito. Thus, the astronaut worked his way around this problem.

"Alright; Shu, you sit tight, okay?" he instructed as he carefully set the mentally older baby on the counter, receiving a nod in return while he grabbed two bottles from the cabinet. One was purple— for Kokichi— and the other was blue— for Shuichi.

With Kokichi in his arms, Kaito began softly humming as he quickly made some angel milk for the little boys whom he loved so dearly. It was quick, easy, and the babies always loved it. Plus, it helped them fall asleep quicker, so he didn't see any downfalls. Kokichi was, of course, still very upset, but he was much calmer now than he was before. He was only whimpering rather than sobbing!

Making sure the measurements were right, Kaito added in some vanilla extract, sugar, nutmeg, and cinnamon to the milk before stirring it all together. He'd made it almost the same way every time, give or take a little more or a little less cinnamon at times. Kaito filled both bottles with the angel milk, carefully setting them on the plate inside of the microwave. He set the machine's timer for three minutes before hitting start, deciding to continue humming while waiting for the microwave to finish everything up.

As soon as he heard the beep, Kaito opened the microwave and grabbed the bottles. He put their caps on for the time being before handing them to his little boys. He picked Shuichi back up, carrying the two little ones back to the bedroom for cuddles.

Once they arrived, the tall male pulled the covers over all of them, then taking the caps off the bottles, allowing Shuichi to have a sip of the warm, comforting drink while he fed Kokichi himself, since he was so tiny. Thankfully, both of his little guys were out like a light just before they'd finished their bottles, and Momota gave a soft smile as he sighed. He gazed lovingly at his little boys, gently brushing through their hair as they slept.

These were his sweet baby boys, and his alone. He'd be damned if he dared to let anyone hurt them under any circumstances. He was going to protect them with his life; that was a promise he wholly planned on keeping.


	15. Thunderstorms Are Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Byakuya Togami (cg) x Makoto Naegi (little)

BOOM!

The roaring thunder crashed overhead, causing Makoto to flinch a tad as he kept himself close to Byakuya, his boyfriend. He didn't do well with thunder..

"Naegi," the blonde male commanded, causing Makoto to peer up at him, "Are you sure you can handle this?" Despite being the younger of the two, Byakuya always handled storms better than the other. He just wasn't afraid of them, it seemed. Though, he did have the ability to get generators to power his whole house if needed, so that probably helped a lot.

"Uhh— yeah. Y-Yeah, I'm fine," the shorter boy insisted, flinching once more as a closer clap of thunder pierced through Makoto's ears. He knew that thunder could trigger panic attacks for him, and, though he never knew why, knew how bad they could get. Still, he always tried to stay optimistic and tough it out. It's almost over, he internally repeated to himself. He did his very best to drown out the blaring thunder by focusing on the TV.

Unfortunately, his anxiety was already spiking. He was already panicked, and mixed in was another sensation that he didn't quite notice yet— his headspace. It was tugging at his mind, and it was tugging hard. Yet, he was so distracted by the booming claps of thunder that blasted through the house every few seconds and the feeling of his anxiety beginning to overwhelm him, that he hadn't noticed his mindset slowly beginning to give way. He didn't notice the slight differences in pronunciation or pitch that showed themselves while he was thinking. He didn't notice the increasingly childlike thought processes that rushed around inside of his skull.

Kuya will protect me..

Thunder is scary..

Aah! Scary noise!!

Daddy..

I wan Daddy!

With the next clap of thunder being directly overhead, Makoto had lost any resolve he'd managed to gather, shrieking out in fear before he burst out sobbing. "Dada!!" he cried fearfully, trembling as two thin arms scooped him right up. He quickly recognized the familiar cologne of his caregiver, and he clung to the taller male as he hid his face in Byakuya's shoulder. 

"Easy, Makoto. You're alright. The thunder isn't going to hurt you," he insisted with a gentle kiss to his sobbing little boy's head. "Daddy's got you. Easy, little one. It's rather scary for such a small baby, isn't it?" Makoto replied with a shaky nod as he continued to cry, luckily beginning to calm down. Unfortunately, another loud clap of thunder spooked him all over again, and Byakuya gave a quiet sigh. He had guessed that his little one was around two at the moment, and he needed comfort.

First order of business; find and grab Emerald. He knew the plush dinosaur couldn't have been far. It must have been around.. there! He quickly snatched the plush from the ground, shaking it a bit to try to get Makoto's attention with the rattle inside. Thankfully, the baby took the bait, only looking out for a moment so he could grab his favorite plush. "E-Em'awd.." the baby mumbled softly as he hid his face again.

"Yes, my little prince; it's Emerald. Hold onto him for me, okay?" Togami instructed, covering Makoto's ears at the next boom of thunder.

Step two; get Makoto a bottle of gingerbread angel milk. It was his favorite, and it always helped him calm down. Plus, it apparently tasted like Christmas — whatever that meant. Still, Makoto enjoyed it, so it had to have been a good thing. Right?

Byakuya held Makoto in his arms as the baby began anxiously biting on the dino's paw, which acted as a teether as it was supposed to. The heir carried his little boy down into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle and the premade gingerbread angel milk. He then poured the drink into the infantile cup before placing the bottle in the microwave. That was about the only thing Togami ever used the microwave for, but it was convenient— especially during times like these.

Makoto wasn't sobbing anymore, but he was still pitifully whimpering. It honestly hurt to see his little boy so scared, but was he going to show that for a number of reasons? No; no, he was not.

As soon as the microwave beeped, Byakuya pulled the bottle out, making sure the temperature was just right before handing it to his little boy. Naegi had been in his own little world for a moment, though he was pleasantly surprised by the sweet treat, and he gave a small coo before taking a sip. He already seemed to be calming down, thankfully. "There. Is that good enough for my little prince?" Togami asked, the little boy set carefully on his hip as he gave a nod. At least he was satisfied for the time being. 

Third and final step; grab one of his music boxes and let it play. 

Byakuya headed back up to the bedroom that he and Makoto were in previously, calmly pulling both himself and the frightened baby under the covers. He grabbed one of the music boxes off of the nightstand, showing Makoto as he wound it up and let it play.

The little one quickly recognized the melody; Demons. It sounded so soft and tranquil when the music box played it.. yet it still held the same emotion. Makoto liked it at the moment because it was soothing. It was a much better sound than that stupid, loud thunder. 

Soon enough, Makoto had finished his bottle, and he was just about to fall asleep. Byakuya played back the music one more time, and, as sure as day, the little boy fell fast asleep. Thank god, because Byakuya was exhausted after the adrenaline rush and having to run around to take care of his baby. Still, this was something he didn't dare even think about trading for the world.


	16. The Rush Before The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Kaerumi [Kirumi Tojo (cg) x Kaede Akamatsu(little)]

Ending off the outro to her concert, Kaede gracefully flickered her gentle fingers across the glistening ivories of the piano in front of her. Just as soon as she completed the last chord, she calmly stood up— directly opposing the adrenaline rush she currently felt.

She always did love the climactic end of her concerts. The spike of adrenaline; the roaring applause; the eager excitement; the need to tell Momma; the w—

Wait.

The need to tell Momma??

.. Oh no.

Kaede needed to find Kirumi, and she needed to find her now. She was slipping, far and fast. She frantically looked around as the curtains closed, doing her best to try to find Kirumi in the crowd. Unfortunately, that was a lot easier said than done; especially when you're getting tinier and tinier by the moment, with absolutely no clue where your main caregiver could be. She felt so tiny and scared, she didn't even notice the tears that pooled up in her normally bright violet eyes. Did she leave? Am I alone? What if she doesn't want me? What if I annoyed her too much? What if this was just her way of leaving me behind without talking to me about it?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—!

Through her panic, Akamatsu still tried to look for Kirumi, completely unaware that the other woman was waiting for her in the lobby.

Everyone is leaving.. but where is Akamatsu-San? She should be coming out around now as well.. Kirumi didn't see Kaede anywhere. That was odd. Hadn't she told the other to meet her in the lobby when the concert was finished? .. Maybe she was still wrapping up. She should wait for a few more minutes.

Nobody onstage or backstage seemed to notice Kaede's panic; they all didn't even seem to notice her, which helped and made it worse at the exact same time. She needed Momma. Where was Momma? Wait.. where was she? What is this place?! What's that big, wavy wall doing there?! Where was Kashi, and her binkie, and her blankie, and her bottle, and her Momma?! Kaede didn't even notice how weak her legs felt until she collapsed with a slight yelp. That was all it took for all of her fear to manifest itself in the form of an audible cry. "M-Mommaaaa!!" she sobbed out, trembling out of fear.

Thankfully, the duo always brought a certain someone backstage every time they could, just in case something like this happened; Rantaro Amami. Little Kaede saw him as a big brother, which was great since he usually helped out and babysat the regressed girl. The greenette soon picked up on the girl's cries, and his eyes went wide as he stopped chatting with the stage crew. He quickly looked back to the stage, noticing that the blonde girl had fallen to the floor.

Without another word, he rushed over to the girl he often cared for. "Ky-Ky? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, kneeling down beside her as those innocent violet eyes pierced a hole through his heart. Her whole attitude showed nothing of a proud young woman, but instead that of a frightened toddler.

"B-Bubba!" she choked out after a moment, reaching to be picked up and held with two trembling little grabby hands. Amami gave a soft sigh at this, carefully pulling her up and into his arms. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, her fearful face hidden in his shoulder as she cried. The poor baby.. "Bubbaaaa!!"

"Shhhhh.. I know, baby, I know," the tall male soothed softly, gently rubbing her back as he stood up, carrying her away from the stage. "You got so scared.. It's okay, sweetheart. We're gonna go find Momma, okay? Bubba's gotcha."

Amami did exactly what he said he would. He got the whimpering little girl right off that intimidating stage, looking out across the dwindling crowd before spotting Kirumi at the other side of the lobby. She seemed to notice them just as quickly, because a look of worry shot across her face as she looked over at them.

"Oh, my— what happened?" the maid questioned, obviously concerned as she carefully took her crying baby girl from the green-eyed male. Her poor angel..

"She panicked. She didn't know where you were, and she started getting frantic," Amami explained with a soft sigh, gently brushing through Kaede's long, silky, blonde hair.

"M-Momma!!" Kaede hiccuped, clinging tightly to Kirumi, as though she would lose her.

"Oh, no.." Tojo mumbled before gently kissing her sweet little one's head. "Shhhhh.. shhhhh.. it's alright now, dear. Momma's here, little one. Easy now.. deep breaths, Kaede."

As she was helping her baby calm down, Rantaro spoke up once more. "We should probably get her in the car; we've got her little gear and everything else inside." he then looked to the tiny girl with a smile as he very gently ruffled her hair. "Plus, Gonta and Kaito and Ryoma all finished your car seat, remember?"

That was right! Kirumi had requested one be made at Kaede's will, and the three got to work pretty quickly. They all knew about it, and they were happy to help out. Kaede had it for a couple weeks by that point, and she loved how tiny it made her feel. ".. P'in'ess?" she asked meekly, earning a soft smile and a cheek kiss from Kirumi.

"Yes, darling; you can be a princess. Does that sound nice?" Kirumi asked, glad to see a small nod from her baby girl as Kaede placed her thumb in her mouth. Thankfully— due to Kirumi's diligence— they knew right where her pacifier was. 

The group walked out to the car, and Kirumi gently set Kaede in her car seat while Rantaro grabbed the little one's bag. Kaede gave one last sniffle as she was buckled in, cooing softly as Momma kissed her nose. "Here, hon; open up," Amami instructed, Kaede doing as she was told before a magenta binkie was slipped between her delicate little lips. She was already more contented than she'd been before.

"Good girl," her Bubba praised as he clipped the plastic soother to her vest. With a smile, he placed her blankie over her legs and Kashi right into her arms. Hey, why was she so upset before? She couldn't remember. With a soft yawn, she rubbed at her eyes. Whatever she was upset about sure tired her out. She almost didn't notice Momma putting her sippy cup in the cup holder next to her before closing the door!

She didn't exactly remember when the car had started moving, either— but that didn't matter. She was just a tiny baby, and Momma and Bubba were right there to take care of everything for her. This was just how she liked it, she realized before allowing her eyes to gently close.


	17. Supreme Over-Little of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Soudham [Kazuichi Souda (cg) x Gundham Tanaka (little)]

Gundham probably should have seen this coming, but did he? No; no, he didn't. He should have realized he was this close to slipping, but he didn't. Now, he was beating himself up over it. 

Tanaka had woken up feeling off, somehow, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Still, he shrugged it off; he figured that it wasn't too big of a deal, and even less of a problem if he couldn't figure it out. He was going to be spending time with his boyfriend, Kazuichi, that day anyway.

Speaking of the mechanic, there was a knock at Gundham's door as soon as he had finished lacing up his last boot. Dressed in a black button-up shirt, a deep purple vest, and pants that matched his shirt, he called his devas to attention, and they rushed up onto his shoulders as he gave them a small grin. They were almost like moving stuffed animals in a way. 

"Greetings, Kazuichi," as he opened the door, Gundham and his deep voice greeted the other, who was simply wearing a yellow t-shirt under a short-sleeved, white button-up shirt, matched by beige shorts and his usual black beanie.

"Hey, Gundham! Mind if I come in?" he questioned with his usual shark-toothed smile. With only a soft chuckle, the tall male stepped off to the side, allowing the pink-haired boy to enter as he closed the door behind him. Only then did Tanaka realize that his thoughts seemed a little fuzzy. It wasn't enough to be worried, but it was a fairly curious case.

"So- is there anything in particular you'd wanna do? If not, I have a video game that Chiaki showed me that I think you'd love, though I'm not too great at it!" Souda stated as he sat on Gundham's bed, having done so several times before.

"Not necessarily, though I am rather intrigued.. What would this video game be, exactly?"

"Pokémon!" 

"Pokémon..?"

"Yeah!! It's a game series where you find and catch little creatures called pokémon, and they fight alongside you when you catch them!"

But.. won't they be upset if you catch them? Gundham was confused, and his head felt more cloudy than before. "I'm.. not sure I follow."

"Ah- here, lemme show you!" Kazuichi pulled a 3DS out of his pocket and powered it on, leading Gundham to sit next to him and observe. Kazuichi was used to Gundham being quiet, but the tug that San-D gave on his sleeve alerted him that something was up.

"Look; you see these six balls here? These are pokeballs; they hold the pokémon when they're not in battle! These six pokémon are my party. Do you wanna see the ones I have?" He explained softly, deciding to test the waters.

"Oh.. I would not mind," Tanaka mumbled quietly, already focused on the game in his lover's hands. Uh oh. Now he was struggling to keep from making any slip-ups.

"Alright! First, we have Braixen! She's a fire type pokémon; she's really good against grass and steel type pokémon! Next is Jolteon, and he's an electric type pokémon! He's good against flying and water type pokémon! Then we have-"

Gundham's brain went on autopilot by then. His brain had automatically started tuning out the words from the other's statements, and he just stared at the different little creatures his da- boyfriend! His boyfriend pointed out. That's what he was going to say. Yeah, definitely what he was gonna say.

Needless to say, Gundham didn't even notice it when his thumb drifted up to his mouth. Kazuichi, on the other hand, noticed pretty darn quickly. The pinkette gave a soft sigh, and he gently eased the other's thumb out of his mouth. "Gundham, bub, that's not good for you. Your thumb is yucky, hon."

Then the breeder realized what was happening. Oh shit. "Wh- n-no, I'm not small, Kazuichi," he insisted, blushing as he pulled his scarf over his nose. Yet, he was barely keeping himself from slurring his words in the infantile manner that usually signaled his littlespace.

"Gundham," he cooed softly, placing his 3DS aside and turning to the other. He took Gundham's hand in his own, gently cupping his hand over the tall boy's cheek with his free one. "Honey, I know you're feeling little. It's not good for you to try and stay big, baby boy."

But.. but he came over to do big kid stuff with Gundham!! Gundham wasn't supposed to be tiny! He had started to tear up. "Mmhh.. I-I shouldn't, though. I-I'm the Supreme Overlord o-of Ice!"

"No." Kazuichi said softly, yet firmly as he brushed his baby's tears away. He was so close to breaking through, he just knew it! "Today, you're just a tiny baby boy. And you know what? You're Dada's tiny baby boy. And I think that a certain someone," he said, gently booping Gundham's little nose, "deserves a break from allllll the big boy stuff he has to deal with every day. It's okay, honey; just be tiny. That's all you've gotta do. Dada can take care of the rest."

Gundham slipped right into his toddlerspace with that, and the poor baby almost started bawling. "D-Dada..!!" he whimpered, being gently pulled into Kazuichi's lap in an instant.

"Shhh.. shhh.. I know, honey, I know. You just wanna be tiny, huh?" Souda asked softly as he brushed through gundham's hair and rubbed his little boy's back, comforting him in any way he could. 

Gundham nodded a few times as he finally sobbed into Kaazuichi's shoulder for no reason other than to relieve the weight he felt on his shoulders. That was okay, though; he knew it was. He was Dada's little boy, and that was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

"That's it. Just let it out, bub. Dada's got you. You're doing great, little man," Kazuichi insisted as he carefully stood up, making sure Gundham wasn't going to fall before heading over to the drawer that held his baby's little gear. He grabbed a purple pacifier from the drawer, took the cover off, and gently slipped it into his little one's mouth to help soothe him and calm him down.

This sort of thing wasn't uncommon for the duo, but it hurt Kazuichi's heart to see, hear, and feel all of his poor baby's sobs. "Easy, honey. It's okay. Shhhh.. deep breaths, bud. You're doing so good, baby."

It only took a few more minutes of this to calm the little one down, thankfully. "Good job, bud! Dada's so proud of you, little man. You did so good!" Kazuichi smiled, gently kissing his baby's sweet little face. Gundham greeted this with little coos and giggles. 

"'M good boy..?" he asked softly around his paci as he gazed up at his Dada with those wonderful, innocent eyes of his, snuggling up with the other as much as he could.

"Of course, sweet boy. Now c'mon; let's play with Jolteon a little bit, yeah?"

"Mmhm!"


End file.
